1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to domestic animal garments, and more particularly canine garments that are designed to control and/or contain a variety of fluids that may be excreted by canines.
2. Description of Related Art
Domestic animals, such as cats and dogs, usually spend substantially periods of time indoors due to the nature of their and/or their owner's lifestyles. Despite the time spent indoors the domestic animals still have a need to pass fluids and other wastes, and as a result of being indoors the domestic animals may be unable to do this in an appropriate manner and/or in appropriate locations. As a result, the domestic animals may cause soiling and/or damage to items, such as floors, carpets and furniture, that are indoors and not intended to come into contact with the fluids from the domestic animals. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a device that can assist in the containment and/or control of fluids from domestic animals in order to prevent and/or reduce the likelihood that the fluids come into contact with inappropriate surfaces. Conventional devices may compress the anatomy of the domestic animals, and as a result may either irritate the domestic animals so that they are not inclined to remain in the devices, or cause shifting of the devices so that they do not serve their purposes. Furthermore, conventional devices may include straps and/or buckles, which can constrain and/or irritate the domestic animals, also causing at least some of the above noticed limitations of conventional devices. Accordingly, what is needed is a garment for domestic animals, for example a canine garment, that overcomes these limitations of conventional domestic animal garments.